


Culminating Feelings

by vermillion_crane



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Last Legacy), Grinding, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, depends on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermillion_crane/pseuds/vermillion_crane
Summary: My mind kept on going back to one thing: Sage. It wasn’t even long since I last saw him, yet I couldn’t get him out of my head, Anisa’s questioning must have gotten to me. I was almost surprised by how fast the answer came to me, and yet not at all. I trust him, I really do. I sat up from the bed and headed straight out of the room. I want to see him.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif), Sage Lesath/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Culminating Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough Sage content out there, so I decided to try writing some myself.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes made here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (this was fun to write)

“Do you really trust him?”. Anisa looked straight at me, her question lingered in the air. It took me a second to register, and though I knew the answer, I remained speechless for a bit. My throat was dry. 

“I do” I eventually croaked out. I understood where her concern came from, and while there were many things about Sage, about _us_ I was uncertain about, I knew for sure that I trusted him. 

“Do you now?”. She took a step closer, concern showing on her face again.

“I do Anisa. I know he’s being difficult, but I also know that he wants things to change. He just struggles with knowing how to…” I trail off, not knowing what I could say. I knew what my feelings were, but explaining them, putting them into words, was a whole other thing. “But I trust him, I truly do”.

She opened her mouth but closed it again, she turned away and looked at me from over her shoulder before saying: “Well then, I’ll trust your judgment, for now.” She then faced forward and walked off. Unsure if I could believe her words or not, I closed the door to my room.

I took a quick shower to cool down and changed into my nightshirt, but as I headed to bed, I could not find peace. My mind kept on going back to one thing: _Sage._ It wasn’t even long since I last saw him, yet I couldn’t get him out of my head, Anisa’s questioning must have gotten to me. I was almost surprised by how fast the answer came to me, and yet not at all. _I trust him, I really do._ I sat up from the bed and headed straight out of the room. _I want to see him._

I had only been close by his room once, back when I was given a tour of the place when I first got here. For all the times he had come to mine, I had never been in his. My footsteps echoed in the empty halls and I quickly made my way to the front of his door. My hand hovered in space, hesitating to knock for a second. I took a deep breath, shook off my nerves, and knocked. _No answer_. I tried again harder “Sage?” I called out. I heard footsteps from inside move closer, and as the door opened, I looked up to meet his eyes.

“Well, well, well” he started, grinning while leaning on the door frame, tail lazily swinging from side to side. “Can’t get enough of me, can you?”. I snorted and he moved so I could pass through. I scanned the room, though there was not much of note, not anything I would say was Sage’s. I turned to look at him, still by the door. The loose pants he was wearing were...at least more than what I had just seen him in in the baths, though these hung lower on him, and it was clear he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Noticing where my attention was, he snickered, closed the door, and moved to sit on the bed. Silence fell between us as I took him in. Silver hair, loose, falling around his shoulders. The scars on his torso, with well-defined muscles, gently rising and falling with his steady breathing. The eyes, those golden eyes looking straight at me, shimmering with amusement. The lips, which not long ago had…

Sage opened his mouth to speak, but I started moving. I quickly made my way to him, straddled his lap, cupped his face in my hands, and leaned in to kiss him. As he tensed under me, I realized what I was doing and quickly pulled away “I, I’m sorr-'' one of his hands grabbed my waist while the other took the side of my face as he pulled me back to kiss me. His lips moved against mine, and I met them in return. I moved my hands to his shoulders and both of his were on my waist and wandered to my lower back, tail moving excitedly behind him. I nibbled on his lower lip and he opened so we could deepen the kiss. I moaned against him as his hands slowly went lower, waiting for a reaction or protest, but I only lifted my hands to guide him to my rear. Arms around his neck, I started grinding down on his growing arousal. Sage groaned, squeezing my ass before moving to my thighs, fingers slipping up under my short nightshirt. 

He pulled away so we both could take a breath “What’s this all about?”. He was hoarse, though I could still hear a hint of filtration in there. _What it was about…_ I couldn’t bring up the short conversation with Anisa, even if it got my thoughts of him rolling. The tie between the three Starsworn was already strung tight. Telling Sage that Anisa had come to me to ask if I trusted him, even if the intention had probably been good, could be what finally makes it snap. 

“I wanted to see you” I cupped his face in one hand and traced the scar on his chin with my thumb. We both took a moment to just look at each other until I leaned in close to his ear and whispered: “Touch me.” He dragged me closer, higher, and started kissing my neck. I let out a moan, louder than I would’ve liked. My sounds of pleasure seemed to encourage him as he lightly bit down on the area between my neck and shoulder. I gasped as he kissed, licked, and bit his way up and down my neck. My hand clung to his hair, careful not to grab onto his ears, while my other managed to grab his tail, his breath hitched as I did, he moaned into my throat as I ran my hand up and down it. His thumbs were stroking the skin of my inner thigh, going higher and higher as I continued to grind down on him. I leaned in closer to his ear “Sage” his ears twitched “I want you”. I felt him moving, grabbing my waist, and before I knew it, I was laying down on the bed, him over me.

“What a sight you are,” he said smirking, with a beautiful blush covering his cheeks. 

“Sh...Shut up” Warmth rushing to my cheeks as I turned my head to the side. He just chuckled and kissed my brow, my cheek. I turned to face him, and he kissed my lips. He started unbuttoning my shirt and kissed his way down my throat to my chest. My breath caught in my throat as he kissed my left nipple, and I shut my eyes and threw my head back. He licked it a few times before sucking on it and lightly biting it, my hands dug into the sheets under me. His hand came up to please the other one. He continued for a bit, before switching, taking the right in his mouths, using his hand in the left. Eventually, his hand slid down, stroking my side and he released my nipple with a ‘pop’. His hands went to my shoulders to slide off my shirt as he planted a kiss on my left and then on my chest again. My stomach fluttered under him as he continued downward, but he stopped just as he were to reach my sex. I whined and looked down at him. His eyes met mine, and he made a surprisingly soft smile.

“You alright?”. I blinked in surprise, before nodding.

“Please, continue,” I plead. Sage snickered.

“As you wish”

I moaned as he put his mouth on my sex, his skilled tongue pleased me as his hands massaged my hips. Trying to find purchase in anything, I grabbed the hair between his ears with one hand. I could _feel_ the vibrations from his purrs in my sex. I covered my mouth with my free hand, trying to silence myself somewhat.

“Don’t hold back” he purred against my arousal. While I normally didn’t mind loudness...The thought of Felix, or especially Anisa, hearing us wasn’t appealing. As if reading my thoughts Sage continued “Relax, neither of them will come by, or even near enough to hear” he gave me another lick “So don’t hold back. I want to hear you”. I let my hand fall to the side, grabbing the sheets a little over my head as I let out a loud moan as he covered my sex with his mouth. He occasionally moved his mouth, biting the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, his hands taking over the job of his mouth when he did. He moved to nibble on my hips, fangs grazing my skin.

“Bite me” I blurted out. “Harder this time” I didn’t even need to look at him to know that made him tense up, but he did as I said, digging his teeth into my skin, not enough to break the skin… if it hadn’t been for his fangs. I moaned, the small tinge of pain only adding to my excitement. He licked the blood and kissed the small wound a bit until he moved back to my sex. I uttered a yelp as he suddenly lifted my hips slightly off the bed, angling himself to have better access between my legs. I looked down, and shivers were sent up my spine as we made eye contact while he gave me an aggravatingly slow lick. He kept his gaze locked with mine as he continued pleasuring me with his mouth. I could feel something building up from the pits of my stomach. I tugged at his hair gently. 

“Let me do you now”

“You don’t need to…” he started

“I want to, let me do something for you”. He remained where he was, thinking, before sitting up. I followed him, laying one hand on his thigh and the other on his shoulder as I leaned in to kiss him. I hummed in appreciation as I tasted my arousal on him. I deepened the kiss, sitting on my knees between his legs as I slowly dragged my hand down his chest, circling his nipple. I smiled against him as he moaned. I moved to the scar on his chest, tracing it back and forth before continuing down. I stopped at the hem of his pants before dragging my hand back up. He groaned against me but I only chuckled. I stopped at his chest before going down, and once again stopping by his pants and dragging my hand back up. After repeating a few times, I stopped by the scars on his stomach, tracing them with two fingers. I eventually gave in and finally palmed his erection through his pants. Despite his reputation, he was surprisingly hard from just my teasing.

“Lift your hips'' I muttered against him. As he did, I dragged his pants from his hips, separating my lips from his only so I could take his pants off. When they were out of the way, I quickly met his lips again, one hand on his thigh, the other rounding his cock. He moaned as I began stroking him. I started lightly, teasing him, my thumb barely brushing the head when it reached there. He grabbed my hips, growling in frustration against my lips. I laughed lightly and pulled away, removing my hand from his member. “Keep your hands to the side”. He growled, ears flattening on his head, I let out a laugh and my fingers tapped his side. I whispered into his ear “Be good” I purred. He eventually removed his hands and I leaned in, so our forehead touched. “Good boy. Now keep your hands away until I say otherwise” I looked into his eyes as my hand began stroking his cock again, he groaned, his eyes fluttered. I turned my gaze downwards to look where our bodies were touching, at the heavy rise and fall of his chest, I could feel his breath, how he voiced his pleasure. _Gods, I’m making him react like this._ His reaction to my touch was intoxicating. I kept my touch light for a bit, before firmly grabbing him. His breath caught in his throat, and he moaned as I brushed my thumb over the head. _For all that talk, he falls apart so easily under my touch…_ The thought of the difference, perhaps, being that it was because it’s me, was almost too much.

“You, you’re good” Sage signed and moved his head, so his lips touched my cheek. I raised my gaze to his

“I told you I’m not inexperienced at handling ‘swords’, didn’t I?” I said with a wink. His laugh at my comment was replaced by another moan. Our lips met for a short moment before I moved. I kissed his cheek and moved down to the scar on his chin. I let my legs slide back, supporting myself with my free hand as I kissed his throat. I moved to his collarbone, remembering his words from before, and bit down, harder than I had done at the baths. He let out a sign, moaned as I bit my way across his collarbone. Now freeing both my hands for support, I kissed his chest and began licking his scar before lightly biting his nipple. My hands found his shoulder and I pushed him down, so he was on his back as I continued my way down his stomach. Kissing his scars, my hand found his erection again and I began stroking him. My mouth finally reached his crotch, I kissed the sensitive skin next to his member, before slowly pressing light kisses on it, my hand now at his hips. I could _feel_ him staring at me as I pressed progressively more firm kisses up his cock. Right before I was about to reach the head, I instead directed my attention to the stripes on his thighs, moving further to kiss his inner thigh. He groaned my name.

“C’mon, don’t- don’t tease”. His hands were shaking as they were tightly gripping the sheets, “ _Shit”_ he muttered, his breath ragged. I hummed, taking my time kissing him before raising, looking straight at him, hand stroking him again. He seemed frustrated, or he would if it hadn’t been for the fact that his face was so wonderfully flushed. 

“If you ask nicely,” I began, running a single finger up the underside of his manhood. “I might consider it”. He whined. His breath: heavy. Eyes: half-lidded from pleasure. _Gods, he’s breathtaking._

“Ple-ah!” he began, interrupted by a moan as I circled the tip with my finger, applying just enough pressure. “Fuck… Please” his plea was followed by a sigh of my name. “Just, please”. It was hard to continue teasing him when he begged like that, so I decided it was enough. I laid down, pumped his cock a few times, and licked its head before taking it in my mouth. The moan he let out was delicious. His back arched and his knuckles turned white from the sheer strength in which he was grabbing the sheets. He was of good size, so I used my hand on the base as I worked my way down. I took my time here too, bobbing my head, licking it up, sucking. I could taste his precum on my tongue and finally covered all of him with my mouth. His body was shaking under me, resisting the urge to thrust into my throat. I looked over to his hand, messing up the sheets, and moved mine to land on his. He let go, interlocking our fingers as he took hold of my hand instead. I moved his hand to my head, he softly tangled his fingers in my hair, caressed my cheek. I hollowed my cheeks and focused on not choking as I took in his full length, using my hand when I went up to give more attention to the head. The sole sound of his grunting and strangled moans, along with my sucking, filled the room. 

Sage started to lightly tug my hair upwards. I let go of his dick, giving it a final lick before fully sitting up. Sage met me there, kissing me deeply, tongue entering my mouth, hands finding my hips, mine taking his shoulders. I let myself fall back onto the bed as he gently started pushing me down while kissing me, arms now caging me in. He pulled away to look straight at me

“You sure you want this?”. I answered him by showering him with kisses, muttering _yeses_ between them. He nodded and raised to reach for the drawer at his bedside table. He pulled out a small glass bottle, containing some sort of oil. With practiced hands, he let out some to coat his fingers, giving me a wink when he caught me staring. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, or the way my heart beat faster as the nestled between my legs. I spread them wider, angling my hips so he had a better entry. His hand landed between my legs, circling my entrance, before finally pressing one finger into me. Already pretty relaxed, it didn’t take long before he added a second one, moving them in and out of me, preparing me to take in his length. I couldn’t stop the sighs that escaped my lips as he worked me loose, his fingers switching between curling inside me and scissoring me open. He added a third finger, his eyes locked on my face, taking in my reactions. He entered them to the knuckles, before pulling out almost all the way. He quickened his pace, spreading them when they were in all the way, my sighs turned into moans. Deeming that enough preparation was done, he pulled his fingers out, I whined at how empty I suddenly felt. “Relax baby” he hummed, pouring more oil onto his hand to coat his member. He positioned himself at my entrance, holding my hips with his clean hand, and slowly entered me. 

My hands grabbed his biceps as he steadily filled me, stopping after getting all the way in, letting me get used to his size. He started moving, slowly at first, I wrapped my legs around his waist, freeing his arm so both were placed at my sides. He kissed me, quickened his pace when he did. I moaned into his mouth, tangling my hands in his hair, and scratched his ears. I moved so I could kiss his neck, moving my arms around his back, feeling his muscles there, I dragged my nails over his skin. Almost hard enough to break it. He shifted the angle at which he was thrusting into me and hit a particularly sweet spot inside me. 

“Ah,” I let out a loud moan and let go of him to fall back onto the mattress. He grabbed my wrists in each of his hands, firm enough to keep them in place, but weak enough for me to pull away should I want to. “There, again” I sighed. He continued to hit the spot, going at a good pace. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes, he was grunting, his face flushed. I wasn’t much better myself, head hanging to the side, body limp, I couldn’t muster much more than moans and sighs. He must have caught me staring, because he started to slow down, and I couldn’t help but whine. 

He chuckled “Look at you, so confident earlier but now a mess under me”. He was grinning, eyes looking over my body before landing on my face. 

“Hey...” I said, finding my voice again “Did you see my calling you out earlier?”. I pouted, jokingly. 

“Seems like you lost your chance then”. Sage hummed, leaning closer, face inches from mine

“You telling me there won’t be another one then?” I tried asking teasingly, but it came out more concerned than I would’ve liked. His smirk shifted to a genuine smile as he said my name. 

“There will be as many as you want”. I kissed him tenderly, and for a moment that was all we were doing. He let go of one of my wrists to move his hand between my legs, starting to stimulate my sex, all while picking up the pace of his thrusts into me again. I grabbed his shoulder as he leaned in to nibble on my ear, wrapping my legs tighter around him.

“Harder” I managed to muster. “Hard- _Fuck_ ”. I dug my nails into his shoulder “Harder”. He obliged, picking up his pace and force. His weight on me being the only thing preventing me from being pushed up further on the bed. He moved his head, pressing his forehead to mine, his golden eyes meeting mine. “Sage”, I let out another breathy moan, “I’m close”.

“Me- _ah!_ Too” His lips met mine and his hand between my legs picked up its pace, skilled fingers pushing me over the edge as we reached our climax together. 

He pulled out and collapsed onto me, catching his breath. I was in a similar state, only managing to weakly wrap my arms around his. We laid in silence for a bit, letting the euphoria of finally, _finally,_ acting on our obvious feelings for each other fade out. Sage eventually sat up, kissing my forehead before getting out of bed. The confused look I made must have been amusing because he chuckled before explaining himself. “I’ll be right back, just gonna get something to clean you off with”. As he walked off to the side of the room with the washbowl, I took in the view of his backside. The firm muscles of his shoulder blades and back. The unfamiliar yet welcome placement of his tail. His quite nice butt. Though as he shifted to the side, I noticed something…

“Ha!” I couldn't help myself from laughing. He turned to me, ears turning in that confused manner. I sat myself up on my elbows, wincing slightly at the slight soreness in my lower regions. “Sorry,” I said between chuckles “It’s nothing, it’s just… That tattoo really is cursed” I found myself laughing again. He closed the distance between us, leaning over me, smirking.

“Admiring the goods, are we?”. I pulled him in for another kiss. 

“So, only _you_ can admire _my_ body now?” He moved onto the bed again, using a damp piece of cloth he had picked up to lightly wipe off the sweat on my neck, chest, before moving it between my legs. 

“I never said you couldn't look, rather, I welcome it” he muttered against my lips. His fingers grazed against the bite mark at my hip, it had stopped bleeding. His face darkened a bit as his thumb lightly brushed against it. I placed my hand over his.

“I asked you to do it, Sage, okay?”. He gave a slight nod, though still a bit lost. For all his talk, seeing that he had actually ‘wounded’ me must have bothered him. “I mean it, I liked it, trust me” His eyes met mine and he gave a slight nod, bowing down to kiss the wound. I gasped as his tongue slid against it. He sat up, meeting my lips with his once again. Satisfied with his cleanup, he wrapped his arms around me and let himself fall to the mattress, dragging me with him. I cuddled up into his chest, listening to his content purring. Sage pulled the blanket over us and held onto me tightly. 

Moments passed without a word being said, as we laid content in each other's arms. “Sage?” I whispered, breaking the silence. He made a noise, acknowledging he had heard me. _What are we?_ I wanted to ask, but I also knew it was...complicated, and a part of me didn’t want to think of the status of our relationship at the moment. Knowing I had to say something, I blurted out “Will you stay the night?”. He laughed, making my heart drop.

“Well, it’s my room, don’t know where else I’d go”. The feeling of dread was replaced by embarrassment as I pressed my face harder into his chest, I could feel the rumbling of his laughter. He started stroking my head, my back, his voice gentle “I’ll stay, will you?”. I nodded against his chest, obvious enough that even if he didn’t look down on me, he would still feel it. I shifted, moving up so we were face to face, noses touching. It was as if his eyes of gold were glowing in the darkness of the room. I looked away, taking a breath before meeting his gaze again.

“Is this… just a ‘hit it and quit it’ thing?”. His eyes widened at my question. “I mean, if it is, if that’s just what you do then it’s fine...I just...I want to know”. His hand came up to cradle my face, thumb stroking my cheek, my lips. He averted his gaze, seemingly unsure

“It’s… I’ve said it’s different with you, haven’t I” _He has, yet I can’t help but wonder…_ “And I said you’ll have as many chances as you want...so”. There was a moment of silence “It’s not like my other times…I don’t want this to end” he said that last part so quietly I almost didn’t hear it. I raised my hand to his face to get his attention back on me.

“Me neither.” I kissed him, dragging my finger through his hair, brushing against his ears. He brought me closer to him, tugging me against his neck, his chin resting on the top of my head, his tail curled against my side and back. I slid my hand over his collarbone, soothing the bite-marks I left, gently kissing them. Wrapping my arms around him, I did the same with the nail marks on his back, gently letting my hands brush over them. I considered healing them, but appearing to know my thoughts, Sage spoke up.

“Let them be, I like being marked by you”. He purred. My face flushed but I let it go, deciding to only caress his back gently.

“You’re only saying that cause of the state my neck will be in tomorrow” He let out a laugh, nuzzling his cheek against my forehead. 

“Sorry… I think I know of some ways to get rid of it”

“Don’t...I like it too”, I let the last part out as a whisper. I looked at him again, and our lips met in yet another deep kiss. His arms sliding up and down my body, mine brushing, grabbing his hair. He ended it with a kiss on my forehead and I let out a yawn, all energy leaving me at once. He wrapped the blanket more around us. “Goodnight, Sage” I muttered out. His breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the warmth coming from him, all lulled me into sleep. 

“Goodnight”


End file.
